Red Dress Black Tie
by A fairy's dreams
Summary: Mira had always loved dancing. Laxus had always loved a challenge.


**One-Shot For Miraxus Week! XD This was hella fun to write.**

Mira had always loved dancing . It requires a grace and elegance that was just so her. But some, just some, don't have that elegance, and Laxus Dreyar was, unfortunately, one of them.

"Half-square Laxus, then a spin." She explained, with more than a hint of annoyance. Her patience has its limits. He shrugged.

"I really find this dance lesson kind of unnecessary." He confessed as he run a finger through his combed, blond hair. Mira resist her urge to scream and instead tried for a smile.

"This was the master's decision, not mine. Now let's try the segment again."

She put her hand on his suit, ignoring the electrifying shocks that run through her every time she touched him. It had always been this way, every single time they touched, she had just assumed that was because of his magic.

They waltzed through slowly, her hand gently guiding him across the cleared guild floor.

"One...two...three…" She murmured looking at him through her aqua eyes. Her hand, smooth and pale, firm in its teaching. He liked this side of her. Concentrated and determined. He decided to stop teasing her.

He twirled her, and suddenly slid her beneath him. Mira's eyes widened. As she followed quickly, her eyes saw the challenge. She stood up as he raised her. She smirked.

"Why, I didn't know you could dance Mr. Dreyar." She purred as the music suddenly turned into a rapid rendition of the Flight of the Bumblebees. Her red dress swished around her ankles, engulfing them in a sea of scarlet. What started as a waltz turned into a sultry tango. She launched into an elaborate sailors step. He followed effortlessly as he swung her around the dance floor.

"You'll be surprised at what a little practice can do, Miss Strauss." He replied swiftly. As he spinned her and dipped the startled lady, her snowy hair touching the dance floor. He pulled her up. Their feets and hands partnered up in a intricate rhythm.

This was a competition.

She intends to win.

" Why I remember just earlier that you were trying to remember what a dance square was." She teased. As she gathered up her crimson dress and clapped.

Heat, sweat, and pure adrenaline run through their veins.

The atmosphere was thick, thick with two people shedding their lives, forgetting their troubles, just dancing.

Mira lost the boundaries between tango or waltz, cha-cha or not, right now the room is spinning. The electrifying tension, reaching it's climax. Two people's lost in each other.

She loves it.

They clapped twice, the music was rising, faster and faster. They spinned round and round and round, lost in the sense of time.

It was like a drug.

She was lost in unfamiliar territory. But not alone, no, never alone. She was with him.

Him with a grin on his face and closed eyes.

Him with bronzed skin that glistened from the heat.

Him as he swirled her around, her heels sliding and swerving across the dance floor. The beat pulsed between them like a never-ending storm.

Then She was rising.

Up and up.

Carried by him, flying in more ways than one. The end was coming and she can feel it. She fears the loss of sensation that will occur when this dance is over, yet it was coming, without her control. She smiles despite it all.

If she dance.

She might as well dance the hell out of it.

He twirled her back down and slide-dip her as the song resonated with a lasting last note lingered in the air. They stared breathlessly into each other, blue and gray, feelings boiling like lightning.

Then it was over.

She stood up shakily as the adrenaline drops down. Leaving a loss of color.

And the desire to do it again.

And again.

And again.

They locked eyes again. Then grinned and huffed for the breath.

" You won." She said, He shook his head and panted.

" No… you did." He grabbed his bottle and chugged down the water. Then smiled at her, his eyes burst like thunder. She can feel it again.

Electrifying excitement.

He stood up and hold out his hand to her.

" Care to do it again Miss Strauss?"

She grasped his hand. Her red dress, a final bow to all.

" Of course."


End file.
